


I'll Get You Back

by Legenmarriedalways16



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legenmarriedalways16/pseuds/Legenmarriedalways16
Summary: Robin, decides to get Barney back for throwing her the rehearsal dinner before their wedding. A little AU and fun lighthearted one shot, the story dates is 2013-2018 the years after their wedding.





	I'll Get You Back

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I wanted to do this one shot cause I thought it would be fun. Robin decides to get Barney back but it's not what anyone thinks, she has a plan in place it may be a little evil or a little sad but I liked this idea and thought it'll be fun to write and it was. The story is based around Robin saying she's going to get Barney back for throwing her the Canadian themed rehearsal dinner so that's exactly what she's going to do in this story.
> 
> It's Christmas, so it's also based around the holiday that brought them back together and the play The Robin. Hope you like, I wanted this to be fun and not serious and happy holidays to all. Also, this is a bit longer than I intended it to be but I wanted this to be a one shot so I had to get all of what I wanted into one page.

When, Robin decided to get Barney back for throwing her the most epic, legendary rehearsal dinner of all time. She, didn't know what she would do. She, planned it out for the last three years carefully orchestrating the perfect plan to get him back. It wouldn't exactly be the most easy plan, but it was the most real plan she could think of… when he proposed to her he used a play, the last play he ever did on her to get her back for good. So, on their honeymoon she planned out exactly what she will do to get him back. Now, the plan would likely be a little sad for the both of them but she knows it's the only way to go about with this plan. When, she planned his bachelor party she sadly dumped him but it all ended with the most epic bachelor/bro mitzvah of all time. She, apologized to him afterwards, after the party died down and everyone left. They, made love that night, she wanted to make it up to him so she did her own private strip tease and show for his eyes only and he loved it. So, that's when after raking her brain on her honeymoon, she came up with the perfect plan.

It won't be easy, but this is the only way. Their friends wouldn't find out until after the final step which would ultimate be Robin asking him to remarry her. While, her friends are in the dark after she told them that she and Barney divorced she put the finishing touches on this epic/legendary play which would officially be the end of surprising each other in these extreme ways. They, wouldn't stop surprising each other because they both love to make the other one happy and they know what they like and don't like or rather hate. They, hate to think of losing each other one day that's when she came up with step 2 of this play/plan and she hoped it would go smoothly.

The play would include 14 steps that would play out within four years in a 1 year timeline starting with the day they got married and finishing with renewing their vows on top of the WWN building. The steps go as this!

Step 1: Tell, only Ted minutes before you're supposed to marry the love of your life that you can't go through with the wedding. _Tell, him that you can't go through with this wedding, making an excuse about a locket you buried long ago when you were younger. It would be the wrong time to bring up things that have been stirring up all weekend, making him think that I'm getting married to the wrong guy. When, Ted finally lets you go you lock him in the room._

Step 2: Run, across the front of the church which is where your reception will be hoping that Barney will likely see you and go to you. _Let, him say what he wants to say then take one more deep breath as the woman who I will come to know as the woman who's going to be Ted's wife tells her to do. Call out to him and run into his arms kissing him passionately._

Step 3: Get, married because that's the only thing that matters and the only thing you want to do. _I'll have the wedding of my dreams and I married the guy of my dreams making me truly happy._

Step 4: Cause, some unnecessary fights between you and your husband even though the fighting will break your heart. _This will all lead up to the biggest fight of your marriage which will put you to the test, making you think I really want out of our marriage._

Step 5: File, official divorce papers but really they aren't real divorce papers. _Ask, only Marshall for help but don't tell him your plan, the play I'm running on you. This will ultimately make Marshall think he won his bet with Lily but this will also teach their friends to not bet or come between their relationship anymore._

Step 6: Months go by, it's Halloween I tell everyone that I won't be attending the party on my old apartment building roof because I have to work. _But, they will be shocked when I do attend the party, putting you to another test to see how long it will take for you to go back to single mode again._

Step 7: Run out of the party, creating a little unnecessary drama between you and Lily however I was hoping it would be you who came for me and not me running into Lily. _Cause, some friction between Lily and I by telling her I can't be around the gang making another excuse that I still have any feelings for Ted, which I don't. This, will only make both Marshall and Lily think I regret marrying Barney, which I don't. Then, I will not talk to the gang for another year making them all think I'm working on an overseas assignment which I am but I'm really working on this play._

Step 8: Find the wrong time to kiss your estrange husband who he still thinks is his ex wife. _On, Christmas of this year ask Barney out on a date, but don't make him think it's a date. We, go laser tagging, go out to dinner, and then take a stole through Central Park making the scene picture-esc when it starts to snow. I timed this date perfectly making sure that it would snow on Christmas Eve. Kiss, him unexpectedly like he kissed you the night when you went to Mouth Beach. Let, him be the one to push you away this time and actually let him making him think you're too drunk to function properly._

Step 9: After, the kiss make Barney think it was a mistake keeping a good distance between us. _Let, him know it was a mistake. But, let him take you home he will think I'm still drunk to walk by myself. We, don't see each other again after this making him think I really didn't mean to kiss him._

Step 10: After, four months go by we 'accidentally' run into each other making it our first interaction since the kiss on Christmas Eve. _Let, Barney offer you a drink and then sit down with him in our old booth at Maclaren's._

Step 11: After this, we start to become friendly again because his friendship always meant everything to you. _Tell, him you're sorry for putting him through so much stuff before the divorce and really mean it. I am sorry, I never meant to make you unhappy that's the reason you started to sleep around again. Don't, worry the divorce isn't real._

That will only get him to look up to find me standing in front of you smiling lightly.

Step 12: In, December the 17th send Barney a little note saying you want to meet him on top of the WWN building where he proposed to you four years ago. _Barney, receives the note and reads it. It specifically tells you to suit up and meet me on the roof on Christmas Eve._

Step 13: Let him know right away when you see him that this was all my idea and it was me who planned his play to get you back for throwing me the awesomest rehearsal dinner ever. _"Barney, this is me getting you back." She tells him, noticing the tears already in his eyes which tells her he's not angry with her or sad that she did a play on him. He's actually really happy, a bit emotional too which helps her get to the final step._

Step 14: "It's been 14 years since knowing each other and each year has been the best years of my life. Meeting you, it really changed my life." She tells him to look at the paper he is holding. He looks up to see Robin on one knee. _"Barney Stinson, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and you are the love of my life, I've loved you for such a long time I don't even remember when I didn't love you. So, what I'm saying is will you marry me again?" Still, with tears in his eyes he couldn't believe it. She did all of this for him, for them in the last three years and he couldn't be more prouder and surprised by this grand gesture. She's never done anything this extreme, besides his bachelor party but he's amazed at her pulling this play off. He loves her so much and can't believe she ran a play on him this whole time._

"You little psychopath. This was all so crazy, I never thought this would be some play you're working on me." She, laughs then he kisses her. She then showed him that she is wearing her rings, the engagement ring and her wedding ring making him realize how true and real this play was. She, also had his ring as well, which is the one she proposed with.

"Yep." She says teasingly laughing as they held each other on top of the roof surrounded by all the beautiful decorations around them. It was the same set up from Barney's proposal which surprised and awed him. This is all so amazing, he had no idea that all of this was a play and damn she's a great actor making him and everyone believe they were really divorced when they weren't.

"I'm really impressed. But, are we really not divorced?" He asks, still unsure about this part of the play because he could have sworn she signed real papers and not fake ones.

"We really aren't. Did, you really think I would actually want to divorce you? I love you, it was a test, part of the play to see if you would believe if I was serious or not." He shakes his head, she's unbelievable, just perfect. She's perfect for him and he never wants to really lose her ever again.

"And, nobody else knows that this was a play you ran on me to get me back for throwing you the rehearsal dinner?" He knew she would get him back eventually, but that never happened. This was a play and nothing more than a little fun.

"No, I only told Marshall, well sort of told him that I need a lawyer, a really good lawyer to make up divorce papers that would look real, I didn't really say fake papers just that I needed a lawyer for something. He has no idea that this was my idea to get you back, it was all a play nobody knew about my plan." It's really amazing, she pulled this off without any of their friends catching on to ruin the plan which was good because they weren't really around them or Robin to know what was really going on.

"Well, then we should tell our friends that we're actually together because they were a little worried about me this past year and a half." She, feels terrible for even making him think and believe that they were divorced but she knows he's understanding of this play and there's no harm in it now.

"Yeah, we will but first…" she let's go of him then takes out her cell phone to text Sam who was the only person who knew about her plan and never said anything to anyone including Loretta about it.

She texts: He said yes, you can come up now.

"I told Sam about this plan and he's the only one who knew but I only told him recently so that my plan would run its course and nobody would find out. I planned it all out, making sure it goes the way I wanted it to go that's why nobody knows about this play only Sam." Again, he's still amazed by all of this it's truly remarkable how much he loves her and it has nothing to do with the play itself.

"Wow, I'm just relieved that we aren't divorced this year killed me I missed you so much." He confesses, breathing a heavy sigh of relief because this was all just a play and not real… but, this love, their love is real.

"I know, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, that wasn't my intention. But, again I'm truly sorry I know it was tough on you but we're together now and we were never divorced. I love you, it's why I did all this. I'm shocked you really bought that I really wanted out of our marriage, which did hurt me, that part of the play was real because if I ever did lose you I wouldn't know what to do with my life without you there beside me. You are my partner, you are my soul mate, there is nothing or nobody else that makes me happy the way you do. So, I kind of did the play as a test for myself too, not just for you. I did it to see if I could last even a day without you… and I realized that I can't. All, year I was miserable without you but I knew I had to do this play and not give in to my feelings of being alone again. But, what I discovered in this past year is… I love you, I tried so many times to stop thinking about you and my love for you. But, I can't it's impossible to stop loving you. As, I said you are the best thing in my life and without you I am a miserable, sad, lonely, woman who lives on work and traveling. But, that was the old me. The new me realizes that a day without you, is just a day of being alone, unhappy and just getting by, or trying to get by with my life. I really, with everything I have can't live without my partner in crime by my side." And, once again he's crying wow this was some emotional roller coaster of a year for both of them. He feels the same way though.

"I can't either. I've tried many, many time to stop loving you but it really is impossible to stop. You are the love of my life, without you, I don't know how to live, I barely lived the last time we broke up and what I came to discover is that I wasn't living at all, I felt that same way this past year. Losing you, it's losing myself, losing who I am and losing the very best part of who I am. You!, but I'm thrilled that this was all a play and not real because I really can't lose you in any way ever again." She smiles pulling him into her and kissing him soundly.

"I can't lose you either." She says after pulling apart. In that moment as Sam came through the rooftop door they both realize that a day that goes by without talking to each other or being there at each other's side is a day that isn't living at all.

"So, I hear that there is a couple up here who wants to get married again." Sam says, walking over to the couple after seeing their little make out session he didn't want to disturb them so he let them continue, it's obvious to him that this, this is true love and something he knew would last forever.

"Yes. We would. I think we're more than ready to officially make it official again." Robin says smiling, she's really really happy and finally at peace again. She has the man she loves back for good and this play paid off exactly the way she wanted it to go.

"Okay, let's get you two married… again!" He smiles then they all walk over to the buildings edge, the place where she and Barney kissed the night that he proposed, with their arms around each other they whispered I love you's and he kissed her on the nose. Robin thought that, that part of the roof was the perfect spot to get remarried at.

"Okay, well when I talked to Robin about this renewal ceremony she told me she wanted something light and quick, nothing like the first wedding. Simple and to the point, with quick vows and nothing as long like their first wedding, simple and sweet that's what she told me a few days ago after telling me about this plan." He starts, as the couple looks at each other with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. They, can't believe they're getting married again.

"So, I will turn it to you first Robin." Robin, sighs smiling then begins what she wants to say.

"I love you, Barney Stinson. That's a fact that has never gone away, and my love for you continues to grow every day because there is nobody and nothing else that makes me as happy as you do. I know I've said already that I was sorry for putting you through a year of hell without me, and I really am. But, I also want to say… from this day forward (she says this like he said it to her the day of their wedding) I won't ever lie to you, hold anything back from you or make you think I don't love you. Because I really, really do. So, my vow to you is to always be honest with you, to tell you what's on my mind and to not lone wolf it anymore because I need you." She brushes her hand over her wet cheek then continues. "More than you possibly know, we are a team. You and I, Stinson and Scherbatsky or Stinson and Stinson, Barnman and Robin, B-Nasty and R-Train. And, I can't live without you there, I have learned the hard way, a life without you beside me for life is not a life I want to live. So, I love you more than anything and I'm so glad you weren't upset with me for running this play on you, it was just me getting you back for throwing me the most epic, kick ass Canadian rehearsal dinner of all time. But, I realize now that I went a little too far with the divorce and I'm sorry mostly for that. I didn't think that that result would happen and I would lose you again. So, let me just say that I won't lose you again, I just can't do that to myself again and think I can be happy or satisfied or even completed in life. A job doesn't make me happy. You do, your love for me does. So, in conclusion I love you so much Barney, and I never stopped or will stop for all of the days to come." He's crying too, this is way too much for them to take without crying through their vows.

"Well, that was beautiful. Robin, you are beautiful and that play you ran was indeed epic, legendary even. But, if you do anything like that again I might die. Like, literally (he says with a wink because that was one of the fights she executed), I really as I said can't live a day without talking to you but that's not all. I can't live without you either, beside me for life. When, we got married the first time I admit now, I was really nervous, and terrified that something would go wrong. You even made me think you were going to leave me at the alter. But, I see now that's all part of the play which I might say is quite genius I might have even thought of it. Anyway, I love you and without you it's not living, I've learned that along the way since falling in love with you, and I realized that I can't because you are my life, you make me whole. When I was broken and single I tried searching for something that would cure me of that loneliness and brokenness. Then, I fell for you and you have been that cure ever since. I am so happy that we never divorced but in this last year I became that broken shell of man without you, that's manly the reason I tried so hard to find other ways to stop from driving myself crazy thinking about you every day, every minute. Because, without you I'm not living at all. But, the play was epic I never saw it coming, but that makes us both crazy, insane because we're insane only because of each other and that's the only insane thing I will ever care about because I've got you, you are my forever, you are my everything and I'm so happy that you love me back. We, really are a team, who can't live without each other and I never want to live without you again. So, this day forward we're both done playing plays on each other, we will just surprise each other in less extreme ways because surprising you, making you happy makes me happy because that's all I want for you… to be happy, loved and enjoy life along side you forever more." He finishes, both of them wiping tears from their eyes and faces, Sam was crying along side them never did he see such an amazing love story as the one of Barney and Robin, it's truly the most amazing, legendary couple he's ever seen in his life and he's married some great couples before.

"Okay, Barney and Robin I officially now pronounce you remarried. You may ki…" he didn't get to finish the word because they kissed right at the start of him saying that.

The, couple finally break the kiss but not the hold on each other. Smiling so brightly, as the Christmas lights around them glow bright. They, are truly happy, finally after a year of sadness being apart they are finally together and they never actually got divorced and will never be apart again.

"I love you." Robin says, later on when they're on their way back home in the limo she ordered. It wasn't Ranjit this time since she didn't tell him about this play or the plan but then again he's about to retire so she didn't want to bother him. But, she did get another driver to drive them back to the apartment.

The, next day they meet up with the gang at Maclaren's they had called them all to 'get together' after two years of not seeing each other. It was Christmas Day, so the pub was not as busy which was good because they got their old booth.

"So, what do you think Robin wanted to tell us?" Lily asks, wondering why her friend called them all there when it was Christmas, they all wanted to celebrate with their own families. But, Robin was serious about them coming so they changed their plans and met her at the pub instead.

"I don't know. She sounded really serious when she called yesterday it could be something bad happened." Ted, says not knowing at all what it is that Robin wanted to tell them but a minute later they finally get that answer and a lot more.

"Hey, guys." Robin says, she was alone, she and Barney decided to come into the bar at different times so that their friends wouldn't be suspicious about them being together they wanted them all to be shocked and surprised by their sudden announcement.

"Hey, so what's going on what was so urgent that we had to come here on Christmas?" Lily asks, Robin pulls up a chair and sits down. Barney comes in at that moment whistling softly to himself. He's beyond happy, even joyful on this Christmas Day and they all picked up on his mood very quickly.

"You seem happy, what's up with you Barney?" He, looks around then goes to pull up a chair to sit next to Robin. With, the booths taken he had to sit in a chair but that's okay because he wanted to sit next to Robin he hoped he got to do that when they planned this entrance out earlier this morning.

"Well." He continues to look around at his friends then gives a quick glance at Robin then he looks back at his friends again.

He, grabs her hand from underneath the table and bring them to rest on the table.

"Guys, we have some news." And, from there on they tell the gang all about how Robin pulled a play on him in the last three years and that they never got divorced it was all Robin's plan. The play was called 'Barney & Robin together forever' this time when she wrote the play she used both of their names on it as a way to combined both the Robin proposal/play and the Barney bachelor party play.

They even brought along the paper with the entire play on it and the fake divorce papers to show the gang proof that they were never divorced it was all part of the play. It was Marshall's lawyer friend who helped Robin out with that part of the play which shocked and somewhat appalled Marshall, however he's really happy for them because he secretly was rooting for them to work it out. Apparently, they didn't have to since it was all planned which is even more crazy but quite romantic when you think about Barney and Robin and their relationship. They're both nuts, but nuts for each other and that's what matters here.

"I'm in shock, but I'm happy for you guys." Marshall says, smiling kindly cause he really is he's not faking that reaction.

"Thank you, we're really happy too. And, this one… I get to keep her, forever this time." Barney says smiling over at his wife.

After, the year he just had he really is at peace and completed because he has Robin back and that's all he's ever dreamed about.

For Robin, this play worked out for her and for them and it made their relationship much stronger. They get to be with each other and will never let anything or anyone come between them because they have each other and that's all that matters.


End file.
